imperialageonlinewikifandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrade System
Upgrade System Combat equipment (Weapon, Legs, Helmet, Shield, Chest, Boots, Wand) can be upgraded to strengthen the item. Most items can be reinforced in multiple ways to add additional options too! * Max item level: +16 A Jewel of Fortitude and Jewel of Knowledge can be used to upgrade item level. The wands and rods are the only equipment that need another item to be used before they can be improved with Jewels of Fortitude and Jewels of knowledge. This Jewels drop from every monster in the game. Wizardry Damage Maker. Wands and Rods are the only equipment that need another item before they can be improved. This one is called Wizardry Damage Maker. This item attach wizardry damage to a magic weapon, increasing your magic level percent. percent increased depends on how powerful is the magic weapon). Upgrading from +0 to +6 In the first 6 upgrades you can use a Jewel of Fortitude, which have 100% of success rate, but also you can use a Jewel of Knowledge to upgrade but this one only have 50% of success rate. * Max upgrade of Jewel of Fortitude: +6 * if you use a Jewel of Knowledge and fail your item decreases by -1 Upgrading from +6 to +9 At this point you can't use Jewels of Fortitude anymore. You will need to use Jewels of Knowledge to upgrade your equipment. * 50% Success Rate * Failure condition: ** +6/+7: Level decreases by -1 ** +8/+9: Level resets to +0 Upgrading from +9 to +16 Use the Chaos Machine to upgrade an item greater than level 9 (+9). Failure condition: * Item will disappear +10 Upgrade * 70% success rate * Required ingredients: ** Armor/weapon +9 ** Jewel of Fortitude x1 ** Jewel of Knowledge x1 ** Jewel of Chaos x1 ** 170,000 Gold +11 Upgrade * 65% success rate * Required ingredients: ** Armor/weapon +10 ** Jewel of Fortitude x2 ** Jewel of Knowledge x2 ** Jewel of Chaos x1 ** 180,000 Gold +12 Upgrade * 60% success rate * Required ingredients: ** Armor/weapon +11 ** Jewel of Fortitude x3 ** Jewel of Knowledge x3 ** Jewel of Chaos x1 ** 190,000 Gold +13 Upgrade * 60% success rate * Required ingredients: ** Armor/weapon +12 ** Jewel of Fortitude x4 ** Jewel of Knowledge x4 ** Jewel of Chaos x1 ** 200,000 Gold +14 Upgrade * 55% success rate * Required ingredients: ** Armor/weapon +13 ** Jewel of Fortitude x5 ** Jewel of Knowledge x5 ** Jewel of Chaos x1 ** 210,000 Gold +15 Upgrade * 50% success rate * Required ingredients: ** Armor/weapon +14 ** Jewel of Fortitude x6 ** Jewel of Knowledge x6 ** Jewel of Chaos x1 ** 220,000 Gold +16 Upgrade * 45% success rate * Required ingredients: ** Armor/weapon +15 ** Jewel of Fortitude x7 ** Jewel of Knowledge x7 ** Jewel of Chaos x1 ** 230,000 Gold Additional options When you are trying to upgrade from +6 to +9 you can use a essence of luck on your item to increase the chance of success by 25% more In the Chaos Machine there are two optional items you can add to get a better chance or to prevent the item to be destroyed if it fail. * Talisman of Luck: Increase the success rate in a chaos combination +25% upgrade only * Talisman of Chaos: Prevents the destruction of an item in a chaos combination upgrade only